bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Burn it Down
The searing passion brought from failure! FULLMETAL FLARE(d) DRAGAONOFF! The Overview Well, now I bring you the alchemy version of Harubanned Henoway's Guardian Bakugan and partner, Flared Dragaon. Although ... mine ... is ... a little broken ... SO it is a Flared Dragaoff (thank ye for the term, Mira-chan). Yeah, I am making fun of Harubanana, but when it takes you almost 3 minutes to take off enough bandaged to make a cast when you just sprained your finger, I think he deserves it. Must just be me. Oh well. Anywho, let's get on with the actual BV. The Point The Closed Pod Ok, the closed ball is really cool. I mean yeah, it is just a marble with special markings at that point, but who cares? Sadly, I couldn't get the STICKERS to stick to it (>.< hate stickers), so he doesn't have all the epic markings. DragaoffClosedFront.JPG DragaoffClosedSide.JPG DragaoffwingFAIL.JPG|... COUGH Yeah ... his wing ... it ... it just ... just noooo nooo no no no. But yeah, other than the obvious failure, he looks pretty cool closed. The Shot Well, let's do this. Cameomuch?.JPG|MY PARTNER IS ... SOMEHOWhestood.JPG|NOT Dragaon. Audience: JERRY, JERRY, JERRY! Random guy named Jerry: So Dragaon, how does it feel to be betrayed by your brawler? Dragaon: ... not too good. Audience: OOOOOOOOO The Opened Pod Now that my disliking towards Dragaon is obvious because of a pointless TV drama show that brings hicks and freaks into the limelight for about 7 minutes each between commercials, on to his open pod form. DragaoffOpenFront.JPG|UNF! DragaoffOpenSide.JPG|YESH! DragaoffOpenback.JPG|WORK IT! So yeah, Dragaon looks his coolest open. Good thing mine rarely closes properly ... OH THE SITUATIONAL IRONY! But yeah, even without the special sticker markings, he still has the epic that is expected from a special edition Bakugan. all in all, I am pleased. AOH's Final Thought Well, where do I begin? FMA:Dragaon is a great Bakugan, but does have its flaws. Although it tends to stay closed, the mold itself isn't made to stay closed. Other than the obvious in that fact and the realization that it came with no cards, it is a very good alchemist Bakugan. At least he has that cool looking Philosopher's Stone on his head or he would just implode. I guess I wouldn't envy him too much. I would feel more wrath than envy. Eh, that's beside the point. I am willing to be he got covered in metal just to join the army after accidentally killing his mother, ripping off his arm and leg, and also taking his brother's soul and slapping it in a suit of armor. Of course, that is just a theory. Anywho, I totally suggest the BOT-01b set (which is how you get FullMetal Dragaon), bot just because of the Dragaon, but because the set itself is wonderful. Sadly, yet again, no cards in the set. Well, good night, and good luck to yourself and each other. 通し番号 TAP-X01 19:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts